Modern communication networks enable two or more people to communicate with each other in real-time by sharing audio and/or video streams. Noise cancellation may be used to filter far-field noise from audio streams captured by a microphone or to remove echo or feedback produced by the presence of audio speakers to emphasize near-field sounds, such as a person's voice.